


However Long it Takes

by shatteredplates



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, David & Gwen Act as Max's Parental Figures (Camp Camp), David Acting as Max's Parental Figure | Dadvid (Camp Camp), Fluff and Angst, Gen, Gwen Acting as Max's Parental Figure (Camp Camp), Implied/Referenced Abuse, Max's (Camp Camp) Parents Are Bad Parents, Max's Parents Are Abusive (Camp Camp), Max's Parents Being Assholes (Camp Camp), if you squint reeallllyyy hard you'll find the fluff dw, max is a babie, sorry I don't make the rules - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24241669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shatteredplates/pseuds/shatteredplates
Summary: Max's parents are late. again.rated T for swearing and implied abusemight rename later
Relationships: David & Gwen & Max (Camp Camp), David & Gwen (Camp Camp), David & Max (Camp Camp), Max & Max's Parents (Camp Camp)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	However Long it Takes

**Author's Note:**

> so i found this abandoned in my docs.. skimmed it and did a few edits (still not perfect but hey i'm tired fuck you)
> 
> ABANDONED WORK

It had been about an hour since Neil left. With parents who cared about him, much like the rest of the campers (besides a select few), his parents had arrived right on time. It had been twenty minutes since Nikki left. Her mom made up some excuse that only Nikki believed, nevertheless, it was effective. That left one more. Max, who was sitting on a curb, while David stood nearby with his stupidly perfect posture and his big, dumb smile. 

He would occasionally make a remark about how Max's parents would arrive soon, but even he had his doubts. These doubts only grew stronger as the next thirty minutes, hour, two hours, four hours passed. Gwen had gone inside, Max following a bit behind her.

It was around 10pm when Gwen finally convinced David to come inside. Their top priority should be finding his parents, not waiting for them.

Every year since the first time Max had arrived at Camp Campbell, his parents had arrived later and later each time. At first, they managed to make up an apology and excuse for their tardiness, but around the third or fourth year they had stopped trying to pretend. 

Nine phone calls, seven voicemails, and twenty emails later, there was still no sign of them and Max was sulking in a corner, attempting to fight off sleep. 

After Gwen had just sent the twenty eighth email, she turned to David, massaging the bridge of her nose. "Get out the cot."

David was just about to call again, "What?"

He didn't want to admit it. He didn't want to face the fact that Max's parents weren't coming. But it was right in front of him, and no matter where he turned it stayed. 

"I said get out the fucking cot, David."

He sighed, looking over to Max who was practically asleep by now. He couldn't have been comfortable on the hardwood floor, and David didn't want him sleeping down their either way. It wasn't exactly a sanitary campground. 

The storage closet was closer to where the boy was huddled, as he approached it he could faintly hear his muffled sobs. It broke his heart more than anything, to see that Max didn't have a place to go. It broke his heart even more when he realized he was technically homeless. David would have to call child protective services in the morning, even if Max hated the idea.

The cot was a little dusty, it had been awhile since a camper had requested to sleep in the counselors office, but it was sturdy and comfortable and the best they could offer. Knowing him, Max would rather die than sleep on one of their beds, even if they weren't in it. 

The ginger dug around a bit more for some extra pillows and blankets after making sure that Max was accommodated for. He had been much quieter than expected, even compliant. They had expected a tantrum, fists to be thrown, a first aid kit, and a lot of bribery. But not one of those were received. It would be a relief if not for how uncharacteristically quiet he'd been. All he had done since he'd sat on that curb in the first place was sit as quietly as he could. Max was strangely good at being quiet when he wanted to, which was not often. He could slip past even the quartermaster without being noticed, he could navigate through every one of those old, squeaky floorboards without making a sound. 

It was almost one am now, the camp was asleep, even Gwen, which was rare for this time at night. Everyone and everything except for David. How could he? How could he sleep when there was a camper still here? How could he have fallen asleep without finding out exactly where his parents were? How could he have even thought about sleeping without at  _ least _ calling child protective services? Was he that negligent? Was he that careless? What did Max think about all of this? Surely he wouldn't find that out soon, if ever. 

Just one more email. Just one more call. Just  _ one more.  _ He booted up the boxy old monitor, wincing a bit at how loud it was, checking to make sure Max stayed asleep every few seconds. A few emails later, he shut down the computer and stepped outside to try and call a few more times. 

**Author's Note:**

> catch me posting on a dead fandom.. jk i check the Max & David tag every other day theres a new fic at least once a week


End file.
